Neric Is Now
by eclaregurl
Summary: I have always liked the relationship between Eric and Nell and I really liked their scene in "Recruit" May be slight spoilers (but not alot) for season 4 episode 2, I really enjoyed the moment Eric and Nell had "Recruit", I just wish it had been longer, and went this way!
1. The Begining

**(A/N: I love Eric and Nell! I do not own NCIS: LA or any of its characters. Enjoy!)**

In the Atama Security building

"Nice to get out for a change, huh? You know, sometimes, I think Hetty makes us stay in Ops just so she can keep an eye on us. Like were going to get in trouble out in the field. Nell? Uh, Nell?" Eric asked looking around for her. "Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones, NCIS?"

Eric gets worried that something happened to Nell and tries to call Hetty, then Nell comes out of nowhere, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, just have her call me back," Eric stuttered into the phone as he sat down into the chair, "Where were you?"

"I was tapping into their phone lines, remember? Are you sure you're okay?" Nell asked him.

"Hey, um, are you strapped?" Eric questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"Packing, Carrying Heat?" Eric tried to be more specific, "Do you have a gun?"

Nell looked at him confused, "Yes, I have my service weapon, why?"

"Good, no, just checking," Eric sighed in relief.

Nell walked over to him, she stood a few inches in front of him, her head just inches above him as he sat in his chair, "Wolfram, you're safe with me," she whispered. Eric looked into her eyes and saw his longing reflected in hers, so he sat up a little straighter so their faces were even closer. Nell hesitantly closed the distance between them. From the moment they started the kiss, both felt sparks and then fireworks as years of denied emotions flowed from both of them. Eric slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her to his lap, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, both wanting to be closer to the other, but neither getting as close as they wanted to. After about five minutes of kissing and pulling each other nearer, Eric's phone rang. Slowly they pulled back from each other, shy smiles on both of their faces, Eric released Nell with only one of his arms and tightening his other arm around her as she still held his neck. Eric pulled out his phone still looking deeply into Nell's eyes, "This is Eric."

"Ah, Mr. Beale," Hetty's voice was loud from the phone.

"Hetty!" Eric almost shouted as he jumped up, causing Nell to squeal in surprise, but still hold on to him her feet hanging a few feet off the ground.

"You called me a little bit ago, um, is Nell ok?" Hetty asked in response to hearing Nell squeal.

"Oh, um, Nell's fine, um," Eric said trying to figure out how to explain the squeal without telling Hetty it was because they were making out and he surprised her by standing up.

Nell giggled, and took the phone from Eric, "Hey Hetty, I'm fine, there is just a picture of a cockroach in this cubicle, and when I saw it, it sort of scared me for a moment."

"Oh, alright. Well, Mr. Beale had called," Hetty said.

"Oh, yea, I told him to call and say we are almost done," Nell lied again.

"Ok, well, good job, grab some lunch on the way back here to ops, and bring me a sandwich," Hetty said.

"Can and will do, Hetty!" Nell said before hanging up and giggling.

"She believed all that?" Eric asked her.

"Yea," Nell said giggling again and kissing his cheek, "Oh, and were bringing her a sandwich for lunch."

They both burst out laughing from the situation. Eric spun Nell around, before finally putting her on her feet and kissing her once more, "Um, Nell?"

"Yes, Eric?" she asked looking up at him.

"I think I'm in love with you," Eric said looking into her eyes.

Nell blushed lightly. "I KNOW I'm in love with you, Eric Alexander Beale," Nell whispered smiling.

Eric chuckled, "Ok, I was wrong, I don't think I am, I do KNOW I'm in love you with you, JANELLE Elisabeth Jones."

Nell giggled, "You know something? I like my real name when you say it."

"I'm glad, now we should hurry and pack up so we can get some food for Hetty," Eric smiled.

"Ok, but if you ever tell anyone my full name," Nell threatened.

"Never," Eric promised smiling.

After they had packed all their equipment, grinning Eric grabbed Nell's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, "Let's go, 'Lizzy'."

"Ok, 'Alex'," Nell said giggling.

**(A/N: I thought they needed to give each other nicknames from their middle names, lol. I also thought Nell would work better for her as a nickname and only Eric would know her real name, do you like the one I picked? I feel like this is good as is as a one shot, but tell me what you think!)**


	2. Sparks Fly for Neric

**(A/N: Hey! New chapter! I still dont own NCIS: LA or any of it's characters, wish I did. Anyway, this chapter is a bit of a fluffy filler, because I'm not entirly sure of what will happen next. Hope you like it!)**

Nell awoke to her alarm telling her it is 6:00 and it's time to get ready for work. Groaning she hit snooze and rolled back over. "Just a few more minutes," she mumbled. Three minutes later she heard Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift start to play. Making herself fully awake, Nell grinned as she grabbed her cell phone from her bedside table.

"The way you move is like a full on rain storm and I'm a house of cards," she sang as she opened a text.

"_Mornin', Liz! I missed seeing you yesterday, hon. Did you have a nice day off? LOVE!" _

Nell giggled as she finished reading the text and whispered, "Ilove you, too, Lex!" It had been approximately two weeks since they kissed, and decided to be a couple, and they have been trying to hide it from everyone since.

"_I love you, too! I had a wonderful day, Lex. Did some cleaning and relaxing. I can't wait to see you!" _She texted back.

Nell walked into her kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee, when there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who would come so early?" She made her way to the front door still in her pajamas, her favorite purple pajama shorts and one of Eric's favorite green surfer shirts he gave her, the one with the monkey evolving into a surfer; it still smelled like him. Opening the door, she saw that last person she expected to be at her house so early.

"Turns out, I can't wait to see you, either, Nelly," the blonde said calling her by the name reserved for him, holding a sack with a homemade breakfast. Nell was speechless, and unmoving.

"Nelly? Nell? Um, are you alright?" Eric asked her immediately worried. The green eyes in front of him filled with tears as the smiled reserved for Eric spread across her face. Nell jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around him, her knees and feet pulled up and perpendicular to the floor.

"You're such a romantic," she whispered teasingly in his ear, as he still held her, slid off his flip-flops and walked to set the food on her counter so he could hold her with both arms.

"I'm glad I can surprise you, Janelle," Eric said setting her down.

"So, what did you bring for breakfast, Lex?" Nell asked when her stomach growled.

Twenty minutes later, Nell and Eric had finished off all of the food. Eric looked at Nell lovingly, "So, you have no idea how much I love you in pajamas, but I can't let you go to work like that."

Nell giggled, "Yea, I think people will start to talk if I show up in your shirt."

"And your bedhead is adorable," Eric grinned pulling her into his lap and running his fingers through her messy hair, "Although Hetty may think otherwise."

"Yea, ok," Nell giggled. "I'll go get a shower, go watch TV," Nell told him as she pecked him on the lips and ran to her bathroom. Ten minutes later, Nell walked out to her living room wearing a knee length navy blue with white dots of various sizes dress with her navy blue sweater, complete with a blue clip in her hair to hold her bangs.

"Wow that was fast," Eric said looking at her.

"Yea, well when you're the middle child of 5 kids you have to be fast so there is still breakfast when you get downstairs," Nell giggled.

"Um, Babe, where are your shoes?" Eric asked when he saw her blue socked feet.

"I can't find my gray ankle boots," Nell admitted.

"Oh, I saw them in the kitchen be right back," Eric told her.

"Your shoes, m' lady," Eric said with a bow as he set them down at her feet.

"Why thank you, sir," Nell giggled as she stepped into them.

Eric ran his fingers though her hair, "Love u, Liz."

Nell stood as high as her tip toes would let her and kissed him. "Love u, Lex," she whispered.

"Your chariot awaits," Eric said holding the door for Nell.

Giggling, Nell looked at him sideways, "And what do we tell the guys when they see us coming into work in the same car?"

Eric took a step closer to her, a goofy grin on his face and shrugging, "Car pool?"

Nell giggled at his response. "Ok," she took step closer to him, so close their faces were centimeters away from each other.

"But I'm going to beat you to the car!" she squealed as she bolted out the door.

Eric stood there for a moment before realizing what had happened. "Hey, come back here!" he laughed.

Eric caught up to her at the bottom of the stairs of her apartment building. Grabbing her around the waist from behind, Eric pulled her close and whispered, "Got you!" They both fell into a fit of laughs and giggles, till Nell saw the large clock in lobby.

"Eric! Hetty will kill us if we are late! We have to leave now!"

"Right! Let's go!" the blonde said taking her hand.

**(A/N: like I said I'm not sure where this is going next, I'm open to suggestions! If I use yours, Ill mention you! Please review!)**


End file.
